Alan Albright
Alan Albright is a Human/Pyronite hybrid and a member of Ben's team. Powers and Abilities Alan is able to switch between his Human and Pyronite forms at will. Pyronite Form Alan shares many powers and abilities with Heatblast, such as projecting fire. Alan can project fire from his hands and feet to propel himself through the air, but is not skilled at it. Alan can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Human Form Alan has demonstrated that he is able to spit lava. Weaknesses Pyronite Form Like all Pyronites, Alan can be harmed by water. Alan can be put out by strong winds. Human Form Alan isn't able to transform into his Pyronite form if he is too cold. History After Ben 10 Alan was actually born as a human who got sent into the Null Void under unknown circumnstances. A man named Proctor Servantis used Kevin's powers and a Pyronite to create Manny's actual form. He, along with Helen, Manny and Pierce formed a group, named Amalgam Kids and they were used by Proctor to do bad things. At some point their memories were completely wiped by Proctor. Prior to Alien Force Alan is the son of a Pyronite Plumber from whom he obtained the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Omnitrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Heatblast, but is much thinner and smaller. Ben 10: Alien Force Alan debuted in Everybody Talks About the Weather, where he's being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of arson cases. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get involved when the sheriff takes Alan's Plumber's badge and accidentally triggers a distress signal. After a short aerial fight with Jetray, they both decided that the best way of getting the sheriff off of Alan's back was to figure out the source of the arson cases. Ben was able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be crop circles being burnt into the corn fields was actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discovered that when those circuit boards create weather towers, and then begin to lower the temperature, which makes it snow. Working together, Swampfire and Alan were able to destroy the towers. Alan agrees to help the sheriff hunt down the remaining DNAliens, but states that Ben can call him for help at any time. Ben later called Alan in War of the Worlds where he assisted in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war, Alan joins Helen, Manny, Pierce, and Cooper as pupils under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Alan and the others were on their way to a training mission. However, when Vilgax landed on Earth, Max detoured to fight Vilgax. Alan was swiftly defeated by Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Alan and the others try to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station. Alan is attacked by Big Chill. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that is not defeated by Ben and it is only due of the intervention of the rest of the helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Humungousaur using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap him in a wall of fire. After sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for the Plumbers' Academy, which they passed with flying colors. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Alan returned in Absolute Power: Part 1, being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him with a very powerful electric shock and stole his Pyronite powers. He was almost killed by Ultimate Kevin but was saved by NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies it as the others had been killed. Ben then promises to stop Ultimate Kevin. At the end of the episode, Max confirmed that Alan and the other Plumbers' Helpers had their powers back. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse * The Rooters of All Evil (cameo) Toys *4" Alan as a Pyronite Trivia *Alan is the first Plumber's Helper to appear in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Usually, Alan put his badge in his pocket, but when he transformed to his Pyronite form during Absolute Power: Part 1, he had his badge on his chest. *Alan resembles the character Hot Spot from the Teen Titans series, in the following ways: **Both have a human form and a special fiery form. **Both share the same head, black hair and very tan skin in Human Form. They also strike resemblence to each other in terms of their red/black colored appearance, and they share very similar head styles. **Both have pyrokinetic abilities, and can fly to some sort. **Both were allies to the main characters of their respective shows. **Both had trouble concentrating on their powers. **Both had a "tiring down" phase where their fires cooled down, limiting their abilities to a low degree. *Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that can shift between his alien and human forms. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Minor Characters